Trail and sidewalk paving can be required in almost any terrain. Often, new residential communities enter into contractual arrangements for trails, sidewalks, or paved paths. Contractual arrangements for paving do not always precede arrangements establishing fixtures, such as light poles and trees, along a path to be paved. Furthermore, contracts are individualized and may require various paving dimensions. If the contract for paving generates from well-established areas, the number of fixtures and general obstructions along the path to be paved significantly increases.
In meeting these contractual arrangements, machines that pave only a pre-determined width are obviously limited, and machines that pave multiple widths but pave only intermittently between periods of material loading are also limited. Additionally, machines that pave continuously, but are inaccessible to material loading trucks are also limited.
Often, access to pavers requires delivery trucks to damage surrounding terrain (i.e., landscaping, curbs, etc.) during paving. Often continuous paving is interrupted to load materials, circumnavigate obstacles, or remove obstructions along the paving path. Often multiple passes are required to complete the required paving. Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that provides various paving widths, provides increased versatility in the tasks it performs, provides increased maneuverability with minimum to zero clearance, provides increased access to material loading trucks despite obstructions near the path to be paved, and provides varying degrees of operating modes (e.g., manual, automatic, or partially-automatic).